


Your New Girlfriend

by totallynotmeatall



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, i've written before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotmeatall/pseuds/totallynotmeatall
Summary: (UPLOADED FROM WATTPAD!)yeah so uhmhmyep
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your New Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771948) by Kyekteko / totallynotmeatall. 



> (reposted from wattpad under the account kyekteko!i got permission from them to do this and edit mistakes!)

ah yes, another day, another cancellation. today it was because i apparently unknowingly said something possibly offensive about the lgbtq community. you wanna know what i fuckin said? "Oh my god I love Gay Men." Yeah, might seem like fetishizing Gay Men but no one ever took in the concept if i was gay and i liked other gay men, did they? Well, would they be fucking surprised, i am very gay, very in love, really head over heels, for the one and only,

Wilbur Soot.

yup. the guy i always flirt with i have romantic feelings for, ooh a shocker! Twitter's gonna pull a real 180 when they hear about this, if they ever. Then they're all going to fucking stan me and say "jschlatt is my comfort lgbt youtuber!" like no im fucking not. You're the same people obsessed with georgenotfound fancams of him just smiling.

so anyways after i slander all of mcyttwt i decided to take this the best way i can. Make a slightly more hinting joke. I head over to my phone, and open up twitter. what if i fool them? imagine, i just say "i'm sorry" and then put a twitlonger and all it says was "they thought i was gay" and that's it. the whole tweet. great idea!

now the subject no longer being me, my good old pal and unrequited love wilbur soot replies to the tweet with "we been knew", simple, but enough to make me laugh. god, he's fucking funny even if it is just three words. now, i can already hear some replies of "omg i cant forgive you /j" and "oh wow so funny 😐" from the dreamnotfound bitches. i mean, not my territory to step into, but if i were dream and george, i'd milk the shit out of these shippers. like, give them all the content they want so they keep watching for more. tactical plan, really.

now, how the hell do i cope with my little boy crush of mine? well, like any normal adult. do other things that i need to do so i dont make that the purpose of my life. until, it forces itself in and i cant stop it. which is what it's doing currently in my life. all i think about is wilbur, wilbur, its ALL fucking wilbur! like, i cant form a normal thought without thinking about how'd he look in that outfit, how'd he feel about the situation, how he react to what i did. its incredibly intrusive.

how do i cope with THAT, you may ask? well, i talk with him. whether it be messages or a call, i try to interact with him to keep it down low. now, this isn't the greatest thing to be coping with when last night, 2:23 am, he said the words "by the way, did i tell you about my girlfriend?" now, let's take a flashback.

"By the way, have i told you about my girlfriend?"  
"uh, no, never heard you had one. what's her name?"  
"emilee."  
"spelled e-m-i-l-y or like e-m-i-l-e-e?"  
"second one."  
"ah."  
"so, schlatt. you haven't told me about your love life at all, you in a relationship?"   
"uh, well uh"  
"i'm not, but i'm planning on it."  
"got your eyes on someone?"  
"...yes."  
"well who, if you don't mind?"  
"well i do mind, very classified information wil."  
"sorry bout that, by the way."  
"hm?"  
"how would you feel about me coming to america for a short while, with emilee?  
"wouldn't mind at all, you need to stay at my place?"  
"yeah, don't got enough for a hotel currently."  
"Alright, thanks for letting me know in advance, I'm gonna hang up so i can get started on preparing."  
"alright, see you in a week schlatt!"  
"see you, wil."

so i finished the apartment in about 2 days. while i procrastinated for 5 days. today is the day i gotta pick wil and emilee up from the airport. Wil had given me the directions to the airport from my house, which i had given the address to him a long while ago. it wasn't too far away, but i should get heading there right now. they land in 20 minutes and it takes 15 to get there. i guess its time to get in the car and drive there.

I got to the airport safe and sound, and i'm sitting at the arrival area, waiting to see a tall, brown haired british boy with a girl. and there he is. Wilbur Soot. right in front of me. "schlatt! haven't seen you in forever!" "it's been a year, wilbur." "still a long time! how you doing?" "doing good, you give tight hugs." "oh, sorry! keep forgetting i do that!" wil releases me from the hug and gestures to the girl beside him. "Em, this is schlatt. Schlatt, this is Emilee, or Em." "H-hello." She was about 5'9, blond hair, blue eyes. She also had a strong british accent like Wilbur. She put her hand out shakily, and i shook it. like a good person. "Let's head back to your place then, ok j?" "wil puts his arms around em and i, and i start to walk to my car, the two following behind.

"So schlatt, since this is the first time you're meeting em, why dont we play a game to learn more about eachother!" he out his hands together in joy. "wil, we aren't kids. i'll just say stuff about me. no need for games." i respond with a slightly cocky tone, but it droops off when wilbur's mood seems to be bummed out. "uh, well, my name is schlatt, im a youtuber, and i live in well, new york. i like to play bad wii games and minecraft, and sometimes call of duty." 

"Oh I'm not as big of a COD fan! i've played about twice with my friends, but not my thing really." Emilee replied to my disastrous calling out of myself. "Well then, Em, Schlatt, you already know me! just in case you forget, I'm Wilbur Soot, Minecraft YouTuber and Streamer, certified best friend of jschlatt." he put a snarky remark at the end about how he was my best friend, oh how i wish he were more.

"Ah! I must have got to properly introduce my self. I'm Emilee, I play Minecraft and Stardew Valley, and I am currently Wilbur's girlfriend!" why'd she add the currently? she knows something Wil doesn't? "Alright! Uh- Wait- Schlatt you just passed your place." "AH SHIT NOT AGAIN." i had to turn the car around to head back to the decently sized housing areas. "Welcome to my not-so-humble abode, make yourself comfortable."

(switching to 3rd person pov)

"Schlatt, thank you again for letting us stay here for a bit." Wilbur basically thanked Schlatt every other minute about how thankful he was. "No problem, Wil. By the way, why are you staying here again?" Wilbur seemed to be at a fault after hearing that question. "I said-" "No no I heard you, just hard to put it into words, uh." It took Wilbur another minute to completely form a sentence about why he was in the US. "Well, I wanted to come see you, and Emilee wanted to do some photography work of the city! So we made plans and forgot to take it up with you until the last minute, apologies about that." Schlatt was relieved that they weren't on the run from british police. "Alright, and no worries again. You're a great friend, Wil. You never have to ask to stay at my place again.". Emilee, who was laying on the couch listening in on the two's conversation said "By the way, where can we sleep?" Schlatt answered almost immediately "I have a small guest room for occasions like this, but it only has one twin bed.".

"Someone's gonna have to sleep on the couch or something." Wilbur stated after getting a whole rundown of all the available places to sleep. "Well I'm sleeping in my bed, so you two can figure it out." Schlatt went to a refrigerator across the room and grabbed a glass from a cabinet above him, and filled it with water and ice. you didn't need to know that but i know you wanted to know what he was doing over there. "I can sleep on the couch if it's fine with you, Em." Emilee smiled at how caring Wilbur was. "You sure, Wilbur?" "i'm very sure, I'm not 10, I can handle it.". 

"Alright, so do you two want to just chill out until tomorrow, since you guys probably have jet lag, or do something?" Schlatt asked, sipping the ice water frequently. "I think I'm gonna chill for the rest of the day then sleep, how about you, Em?" "I'll do the same." Emilee responded, seeming tired out. "Alright, I got a podcast to record so I'll check on you two in an hour or so, that fine?" Schlatt kept trying to make sure they were feeling at home and comfy, who wouldn't. You want to be nice to your guests, especially your crush and his girlfriend. "You can go, Schlatt. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Wilbur grabbed a blanket from beside the couch, and wrapped himself in it. "Got it."

After Schlatt had finished the Chuckle Sandwich podcast and finished talking with Charlie and Ted, he went back to check on the pair. Em seemed to have gone to the guest room while Wilbur was asleep on the couch. Schlatt couldn't help but stare and smile. "Cute, isn't he?" Em said quietly behind him. "I-... yeah. I don't mean to be a homewrecker or any of that shit but god.". 

"Schlatt, don't worry about it. I actually think you'd be a better fit for him. Thing is, I know how much he cares for the both of us. It'd be devastating to see his heart break if i broke up with him. I'm just, scared. If i take two long, he'll get more devastated at the end of it." Emilee and Schlatt both stared down at Wilbur while he was sleeping peacefully. "Em, I just, I don't know if I'd be committed with everything I have, and a long distance relationship too? It'd just be so much to take on.". "Schlatt, again, don't worry about it. I bet you'd probably be able to convince him to move in with you within a couple weeks or so." Em patted his back "I'm gonna head off to the guest room, good night, Schlatt." She walked off with a somber look on her face, leaving Schlatt to go sleep.

Hours after Schlatt went to sleep, he heard his door creak and footsteps quietly make noise outside of it. After opening his eyes and adjusting to the dark, he saw Wilbur holding Schlatt's little tabby. "mhm, wil, what are you doin?" Schlatt leaned up as Wilbur placed the cat and Schlatt's lap. "he's annoying, he kept clawing on my blanket and sitting on my face, and he's also not my cat." Schlatt kept an annoyed, but sleep dazed face. Suddenly, wilbur flopped into Schlatt's bed. "the fuck you doing man." Schlatt seemed less annoyed, more blushy. "too tired to go back, and i want hugs." Schlatt pulled Wilbur up from the bottom of the bed, pulled the covers from under him, and layed them ontop of Wilbur. "cuddles, now please." Wilbur did grabby hands towards Schlatt, like a toddler and Schlatt got into a good sleeping position and hugged Wilbur as much as he could while also trying to go back to sleep.

As the two woke up, one thought nothing much of it, the other was scared. Ironically enough, the scared one was Wilbur, not Schlatt. "Schlatt, what if she thinks i cheated on her with you? What if she thinks i have other intention, Schlatt what if-" at that instance, Emilee walked in and said "Alright ghosty boys, time to get up, breakfast is ready. Wil i could hear your panicking the entire time don't worry." She kissed the top of his head and she ruffled Schlatt's hair. The two started to get ready.

(WHAT THE HELL. TWO THOUSAND WORDS. I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE THIS LONG PLEASE THIS TOOK TWO MONTHS TO WRITE.)


	2. Maybe it's not that bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no wil sad schlatt hug him cheer up

Schlatt and Wilbur got ready for that day, and the both met Emilee in the Living room to make plan for the day. "So, Schlatt, you know this place better than Wilbur and I, how about you give us some suggestions of places we can go?"

(as someone who does not live in a place with a lot of entertaining places, time to make some up.)

"I was thinking we could go to the Amberale County Faire. It's held Annually and I normally never go, it looks fun." Schlatt found images of the place on his phone and showed the other two. It was an area with attractions, arcade games, shops, and all sorts of things you could pay for to have fun with. "It looks nice, looks more cozy then the rest of the city. How crowded does it get?" Wilbur looked, it seems like it'd be popular. "It gets about 4,000 people getting tickets a year, not that much." "Alright, how much do the tickets cost?" Wilbur was ready to pay for his own ticket, but Schlatt politely denied. "You don't need to worry about that, but i'll assure you, not much for a faire." Wilbur kept trying s hard to be nice, only to be turned down each time.

"It's a bit cold out, might wanna put a coat on." Schlatt said as he put on a light brown coat with fur surrounding the hood, along with a dark red scarf and some timbs. Wilbur had brought a Turtleneck and the famous ARG Wilbur Coat, still looked the same. He also wore a dark brown beanie and kept his glasses on. Em put on wool tights under a longer, black skirt with a white jacket on top of a gray long-sleeved sweater, with pink earmuffs to top it all off. They all headed out the door and took a short drive to the faire, which was as cozy and warm as the images showed.

The Amberale faire was actually very packed for being a Sunday, with probably half more the normal amount of people at the faire than Schlatt expected. Wilbur wanted to go do some arcade games before his hands froze off, and so they did, because when you love someone, you want to do whatever they want. "Schlatt! look! Claw Machine!" Wilbur pointed, extremely hyper about the games. "You want something from it, Wil?" "No I just want you to win me something cause you have so much luck with these." Schlatt felt jokingly used. "So you're only my friend for my luck?!" Schlatt gasped dramatically, "How dare you, Soot! I thought I cared for you!" Wilbur was in a giggling fit while Emilee actually bought coins and used the machine. "got something." Emilee said, hold a little cinnamoroll plush, squeezing it tight. "wait, pfft-" Wilbur looked into the arcade machine and started bursting out in laughter. "Wil, is that what i think it is?!" "W-What do you think it is?"

"IS THAT MY YOUTOOZ PLUSH?!"

and Schlatt was not wrong. There, stood a 1ft schlatt ram plushie, inside the arcade machine. "Schlatt I pfft- I want that one."  
"Wilbur you want me to win my own youtooz?" 

"Yes."

"Fine."

"this is so funny."

Schlatt proceeded to grab his youtooz plushie from the claw machine, while wilbur laughed so hard that a staff member had to come over and ask what was wrong. "It's nothing it's just- a company made those little ram plushies based off of my friend's character and it's great." the staff member proceeded to giggle but tell Wilbur to keep it down because it was startling customers. 

"So, what's next guys?" Schlatt laid out a map of the area, provided at the entrance. "How about we get some hot chocolate at one of the stands?" Emilee pointed out one of the stand icons on the map, with one not being too far. "Sounds good." Wilbur replied. "So, Hot chocolate we go?" Schlatt stood up, grabbing the map. "Hot Chocolate we go!" Wilbur shouted and had Schlatt lead the way to the stands. On their way there, someone started yelling "Wilbur Soot! Hello! Wilbur Soot!" A young person ran up to the group and said to Wilbur "Um, are you Wilbur Soot?" Wilbur replied with a tiny smile and said "I am! You want a picture or anything?" The person nodded and grabbed their phone. They took it out and posed with Wilbur, thanked him, and ran back to where they were.

When they reached the stands, Wilbur sat down with Schlatt as Emilee ordered and said "they always say 'are you Wilbur Soot' never 'how are you Wilbur Soot' shaking my head." Schlatt started cracking up as Emilee came back to the little bench area with three hot chocolates, somehow holding them all. "Thank you Em." "You're Welcome, Wil.". They all conversed on the bench for a decent amount of time, before it was about time they head home.

When they got home, they all went and sat or lied on the couch in slightly comfortable positions of Schlatt being crushed by both Emilee and Wilbur. "Thanks again, Schlatt. That was really fun." Wilbur sighed. "No problem, but may I go to my room? i am being tackled." Wilbur and Emilee soon got off Schlatt. Schlatt had headed to his room, to go to sleep.

Once again, very late at night, Wilbur walked in Schlatt's room again. "what's it this time, wilbur?" Wilbur then didn't even speak, but lied down in Schlatt's bed and hugged him. "wil please, you're crushing me, tall man." "kissiesss." Wilbur's voice slurred throughout his one word. "wil, you have a girlfriend, go ask her." Schlatt was trying to make it not bad so Wilbur wouldn't have a panic attack in the morning. "but i want schlatt kissies. schlatt kissies make me feel happy and warm." Wilbur started snuggling up to Schlatt, getting as close as possible. "ok, just give me a moment. I gotta have your girlfriend approve." Wilbur whimpered and pouted as Schlatt left the bed to go ask Emilee. "Em your boyfriend wants kisses from me." Emilee slowly woke up and as soon as she understood what Schlatt had said, she gave him the approval to give Wilbur kisses.

"m' back wil. it's been approved." Wilbur looked sleepily happy and made grabby hands towards Schlatt to bring him back to the bed. "give it a moment, loverboy.". Schlatt then got under the blanket and peppered kisses all over Wilbur's cheeks. Wil's face was glowing red and he responded by doing the same to Schlatt. "wilbur this is so gay." "i know and i love it.".

When it was morning, Wilbur had the same dilemma of 'oh god did i cheat.' but Schlatt had calmed him down plain and simple. Without telling him about the kisses whatsoever, cause that would be scary. "Hey Wilbur, may I speak with you for a second?" Em knocked on the door, seeing her boyfriend in distress. "mhm, ok, uh, see you soon, Schlatt.", the two then walked out.

When Wilbur came back, he didn't look all that happy. He didn't look happy at all. "You good, Wil?" "m' fine, Schlatt. She broke it off, it's fine though." Schlatt knew this was coming. "Wil, she probably didn't mean to hurt you. She might just have other things and isn't ready for a full-time relationship." Schlatt rubbed circles on Wilbur's back to help him calm down. "You're probably right Schlatt. Would you mind if I stayed a bit longer here? I don't think I'm in the best mood to head back to England." Schlatt loved hearing his soothing voice be so calming. "Of course, Wil."

Schlatt and Wilbur spent the day watching some movies and curling up in blankets. "Schlatt, you know I'll never stop being your best friend, right?" Wilbur said as he snuggled into the blanket with a bowl of ice cream in hand. "I know, Wil."

"Schlatt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you hiding something from me?"

Schlatt's face went pale. Paler than Wilbur's skin, which was almost snow white. "Schlatt, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Wilbur caressed Schlatt's as a gesture of well meaning. "But what If you do stop being my friend? What if it's all too soon to say out loud." Wilbur hugged Schlatt to reassure him. "Schlatt, I wasn't meaning for you to have a crisis about our friendship. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I just wanted to know in case you were comfortable with it." Schlatt sunk deeper into the hug, small tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you, Wilbur. I can't tell it all, but a good portion of it is tellable.".

"Wilbur, I uhm- I'm- I'm Bisexual." Wilbur sighed. "Well thank God it wasn't murder.". Schlatt looked up, looking for reassurance. "So, you're not mad?" Wilbur looked confused. "Why would I be? You're still JSchlatt, right?" "Always have been." "Alright Schlatty, I'm gonna go to sleep on here." "Wait Wil, the guest bed's open if you want." Wilbur reluctantly said "I'd prefer the couch, I'm getting used to it." 

They decided to do something that wasn't in their normal range of content, since Schlatt had to make a new video. They decided to do a big game video where they found free or cheap games on Itch.io and played them. Schlatt thought of it as a way to distract Wilbur and get some content done for the both of them. And so, they did. The entire recording was two hours long but would most definitely be shortened into about 40 minutes. After that video, it was about 1 am, and Schlatt and Wilbur decided to go to sleep. This night, Schlatt had expected Wil to walk in again, but he didn't. So, he went to check up on him.

When Schlatt looked over at the couch, he saw Wilbur cuddling a pillow, crying. "wil? you good?" Wilbur looked up, tears still in his eyes. "Schl-att? is that you?" Schlatt sat on the couch and held Wilbur. "It is me Wilbur, don't worry." Wilbur still cried and whimpered, probably had a nightmare. "You wanna watch something to help?" "No, I just want to be with you right now."  
Wilbur continued to hug Schlatt until he spoke up again. "Why do I always end up in your bed Schlatt? what were we doing?" Schlatt didn't want to tell the full truth, but thought Wilbur would forget in the morning. "Well, it started with you bringing my cat in the room, and then wanting hugs. And that was the first time. The second time, you started asking me for kisses."

"And did you give them to me?"

"..."

"well? Schlatt?"

"...with Emilee's permission, yes."

"Schlatt, I'm not mad that you did, nor disappointed or dissatisfied. Schlatt, are you willing to be my boyfriend?" Schlatt couldn't believe what he was hearing, but had to be sensible. "Wilbur, I Love You, but you can't just rebound off of her to me. I feel it would be insincere." Wilbur looked somewhat hurt. "I get it Schlatt, It is wrong to do that. But I really do love you." Schlatt's face softened when he thought of a solution. "Give it a week, ok, Loverboy?"

"Alright."


End file.
